1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of potato Solanum tuberosum which was discovered by me growing at the Langdon Experiment Station, North Dakota.
2. Prior Art
The new potato variety was produced from a cross made by me in the North Dakota State University horticulture greenhouse, Fargo, N. Dak., with a seedling tuber also produced in the North Dakota State University horticulture greenhouse. The new variety, ND1538-1Russ resulted from a cross between a Lemhi and a ND450-3Russ.
University colleagues, breeders and seedsmen who have seen this potato do not recognize this selection as anything that they have previously selected or evaluated. The potato variety has been classified as a cross of a Lemhi and ND450-3Russet. Selection and initial evaluation was done as set out above. Evaluations were done at the Langdon Experiment Station, North Dakota, and horticulture greenhouse of the North Dakota State University. Testing in variety trials at North Dakota State University began in 1986 and commercial trials were initiated in Grand Forks, N. Dak. in 1988.